


Prejudice

by anyanp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyanp/pseuds/anyanp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Циско никогда так сильно не ошибался.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prejudice

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Hartmon Week 2016. Второй день: Гарри Поттер АУ

Это был конец Рождественских каникул. Большинство ещё не вернулось в Хогвартс и дома факультетов были почти пустыми.

Циско Рамон, третьекурсник, был одним из первых студентов из Рейвенкло. Не то чтобы он пытался побыстрее сбежать от родственников, хотя да, он пытался — и вполне успешно. Нет, Циско любил свою семью, но они не понимали его. Не могли понять. И это было причиной множества проблем, недоразумений и сложностей. Поэтому почти сразу же после Рождества Циско вернулся в ставшие родными стены Хогвартса.

Кроме него в доме Рейвенкло сейчас был только один студент. И, о боже, почему это должен был быть он. Хартли Рэтэвей.

Кажется, весь Хогвартс ненавидел Рэтэвея — возможно за исключением пары слизеринцев. И не удивительно. Самовлюблённый, надменный выходец из богатенькой семьи, которые хоть и не были Пожирателями Смерти, но поддерживали Волдеморта. Хартли почти не общался с другими учениками — видимо, считал себя выше того, чтобы снизойти до простых смертных, — а когда приходилось, то сводил всё к оскорблениям. Как такой попал в Рейвенкло, а не в Слизерин — та ещё загадка.

И сейчас Циско остался один на один с этим... этим. Мало ли, что Хартли придёт в голову. Может, единственное, что его останавливало от прямого жестокого издевательства — шанс получить в ответ от старшекурсников.

Но сейчас Хартли спокойно сидел в общей гостиной факультета и читал. Он почти не обращал внимания на Циско — только один раз оторвал взгляд от книги и через секунду вновь вернулся к ней. Возможно, это просто отвлекающий манёвр. Да, точно! На самом деле Хартли что-то замышляет! Конечно! И как Циско сразу не догадался!

Поэтому за ним нужно было проследить. Не спускать с него глаз. Циско присел на кресло неподалёку, прикинулся, что читает комикс, но на самом деле он наблюдал. Внимательно. За лицом Хартли, за его руками, за книгой...

— Это что, коллекционное издание Азимова?! — Циско не верил своим глазам. Хартли Рэтэвей читал маггловскую научную фантастику. Хартли Рэтэвей, сноб из снобов, стопроцентный чистокровка, читал маггловскую научную фантастику!

Хартли оторвался от книги и посмотрел на Циско своим «ты что, идиот» взглядом. Возможно, Циско что-то не так понял. Возможно, ему показалось. Он посмотрел на книгу ещё раз. Это точно был один из томов коллекционного издания Азимова: знакомая — и как Циско сразу же не узнал её — твёрдая обложка тёмно-синего цвета с серебристо-белыми буквами и простым футуристичным узором.

— Ты читаешь Азимова? — Циско пересел поближе к Хартли, к нему на диванчик и упорно смотрел на него.  
— Да, и ты мне мешаешь, — всё тот же высокомерный тон, что и всегда.  
— Тебя что, заколдовали что ли? — это было самое логичное объяснение происходящему.  
— Нет.  
— Тогда почему ты читаешь Азимова?  
— Потому что мне интересно? — а это звучало не столько высокомерно, сколько саркастично. — В любом случае, это не твоё дело.  
— Но-  
— Это. Не. Твоё. Дело. — Отчётливо отбивал каждое слово. Вот высокомерный засранец.  
— Но ты же не переносишь магглов и всё маггловское!  
— Я никогда этого не говорил.  
— Не... — Стоп. Циско попытался вспомнить, когда он слышал от Хартли какие-либо оскорбления в сторону магглов или «грязнокровок». И не смог. В подкорке отчётливо сидело, что Хартли ненавидел магглов. Все говорили об этом. Все знали об этом. Но Циско не мог вспомнить ни одного случая, чтобы Хартли хоть чем-то показал эту ненависть.

Повисло неловкое молчание. По крайней мере оно было неловким для Циско — Хартли же спокойно вернулся к чтению.

— Почему именно научная фантастика? — Циско всё же не выдержал. Он должен был что-то сказать. Продолжить разговор.  
— Что? — Хартли был искренне удивлён. Редкая для него эмоция.  
— Почему ты решил читать именно научную фантастику?

Хартли посмотрел на Циско. Внимательно. Оценивающе.

— Меня привлекают перспективы технологического прогресса магглов и технологии в целом. Магическое общество застряло в прошлом и не видит огромного потенциала, тогда как магглы постоянно развиваются и осваивают новые, до сих пор неизвестные области знания. Атомы и электроны. Кварки. Космос. Чёрные дыры. Другие миры. Искусственная жизнь. Безграничные возможности. Технологии, которые могут превзойти даже наши магические способности. Это не может не захватывать. — Хартли говорил это с таким восхищением, что Циско казалось, что перед ним другой человек. Впрочем, в какой-то степени оно так и было. Такого Хартли Циско не видел никогда.  
— Вау.  
— Не ожидал такого от «этого Рэтэвея»? — тон Хартли был что, игривым?   
— Честно говоря, да. Но это было круто. Я имею ввиду, что ну не все понимают, какие клёвые штуки есть в маггловском мире и-  
— Я понял, — Хартли улыбался. Беззлобно. Искренне и тепло.  
— А что тебе интересно кроме Азимова? — глупый вопрос, но Циско всегда был мастером глупых вопросов.  
— Уэллс, Лем, Брэдбери, Шекли, Оруэлл, да и вся научная фантастика в целом. Стар Трек и Доктор Кто, конечно. Звёздные Воины. Супергероику, к слову, — Хартли перевёл взгляд на комикс Циско, оставшийся лежать на кресле, — тоже иногда почитываю. Ещё куча всяких сериалов разной степени глупости, анимация, в особенности японская, в особенности меха. Некоторая маггловская музыка.  
— Да ты же полнейший гик! — Циско сам не понял, он больше удивился или обрадовался.  
— Не спорю. Впрочем, судя по твоему твиттеру, не тебе меня судить.  
— Ты знаешь, что такое твиттер? Стоп, ты читаешь мой твиттер?!  
— Для человека с врождённым талантом к прорицанию ты, Цискито, чрезвычайно непроницателен и недальновиден.

Циско не знал, что и сказать. Потому что да, в случае с Хартли он был абсолютно и стопроцентно слеп. Он позволил себе судить о человеке, даже не пытаясь узнать его. И так промахнулся. Они всё это время могли бы быть друзьями. У Циско всё это время мог бы быть кто-то, с кем можно было бы обсуждать свежие серии Доктора или новый фильм Марвел.

— Ага. Кстати, извини. Ты, похоже, клёвый парень. А я-  
— А ты повёлся на слухи обо мне. Ничего. Я привык. Из-за моей семьи у меня вполне определённая репутация.  
— Ты не пробовал-  
— Пробовал. В начале первого года. Потерпел неудачу и забил. К тому же, отсутствие шумной компании вокруг положительно сказывается на учёбе, а издеваться надо мной даже старшекурсники побаиваются. Меня всё устраивает.  
— Правда? — Циско не верил. Потому что Хартли, когда говорил эти слова, выглядел и звучал чертовски грустно.   
— Какая разница. Сейчас это не важно.  
— Потому что теперь у тебя есть я? Который теперь доверяет тебе и который любит тебя настоящего, — ой, Циско понял, что ляпнул что-то не то. — Знает! Знает тебя настоящего! Я это хотел сказать.  
— Как скажешь. Кстати, я ещё и гей, если вашему бисексуальному прекраснейшеству это интересно.

Чёртов Хартли. Чёртов сексуальный милый Хартли, который оказывается ещё и гей. Который, конечно, знает, что Циско бисексуал, потому что читает его твиттер.

А ведь Циско уже решил, что это будет началом новой дружбы. Впрочем, «что-то гораздо большее чем дружба» звучало тоже вполне неплохо. Очень даже неплохо.


End file.
